Baby Boom on the Fourth of July
by mabelreid
Summary: The Fourth of July is for barbeques, parades,fireworks and... giving birth? What will Morgan and Reid do when their wives go into labor at the same time MorganGarcia JJReid pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n hello all... Here's something for the Fourth of July. It's short, just two chapters. Many thanks to CrImInAlMiNdScSiNyFaN87 for the idea. Also many thanks to my awesome beta REIDFANTIC for her help and support._

_Disclaimer: See my profile_

The sky was slowly moving from the deep violet of the early dawn, to pink and gold. The breeze in the trees tossed the branches back and forth in a sinuous dance. The perfume of summer flowers wafted across the porch that fronted the large house which was set back from Edgewood Ave in Arlington Virginia.

The woman sitting in the porch swing drifted slowly back and forth. The chains that held the swing in place creaked just a bit in the early morning air. The wooden slats that held her weight were painted white as were the arm rests and the back rest.

The only thing to really break the stillness of the dawn was a small gasp of pain from the occupant of the porch swing. She rubbed her belly and softly chided the baby for kicking her in the ribs again.

"How is mommy supposed to get any sleep when you kick me?" She admonished the baby. "I don't mind watching the sun come up, but not after a sleepless night."

The baby didn't respond except to kick her again. "Well… I guess this is why my mom used to say when she told me she hoped I'd have kids just like me. You're a smart ass, little one."

There was no answering kick, but there was another pain across her back. The first one had woken her two hours ago. JJ was one week away from her due date, so she muttered "You better not make an appearance today, Mommy has too much to do."

After shifting positions, the pain went away. As the sun began to scale the morning sky, it got warmer on the porch. Too warm for comfort, so she retreated to the air conditioned comfort of the new home they'd moved into just six months ago.

The smell of coffee was the first thing to greet her nose when she walked into the entryway just off their living room. He did it on purpose… But then, he wasn't the one that was pregnant. Still, it was mean to have yummy coffee right in front of her.

He stood leaning against the counter with a dark green mug in his hands that was steaming. His hair was tousled and he wore a pair of black sweat pants and a green tee shirt that matched the cup in his hands. His feet were bare and one was crossed over the other, while one hand rested on the counter. He looked over the rim of the cup and smiled at her.

"Don't try and charm me mister…" She said severely.

"What…"

"You and your damn coffee… It smells so good, and I can't have any."

He put the coffee mug on the counter and looked at her with the face of an angel, but his eyes were full of suppressed laughter.

"Don't pout JJ… It's not attractive."

"It's a very good thing for you that I'm carrying your child, or you would be so dead right now."

"Whatever you say my darling…"

"Don't try to score points."

"I'm not," Reid said. He left his position at the counter and walked over to hug his wife. "I love you."

"Good answer Dr. Reid."

"Now… let's have some breakfast." He gently ordered.

--

Morgan left the kitchen with Clooney close on his heels. He balanced a silver tray on his hands that was loaded down with plates, silverware, and glasses that were filled with food and drink. Clooney whined up at him.

"Hey… you got something to eat while I was cooking this masterpiece." He reminded the pooch at his side.

Clooney chuffed at him and Morgan chuckled. "I know… You think that all the food in the house is yours."

Clooney wagged his tail and Morgan laughed. "I don't think so boy. Let's get this into our goddess." Clooney barked and ran ahead of his master to the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

"Hey… remember me… The one that feeds you," Morgan yelled good-naturedly after the retreating dog.

Penelope sat propped up in bed looking much more comfortable now that Morgan had helped her to the bathroom and getting into clean cotton pajamas. The pajama top had a white unicorn with a rainbow colored horn on the front of it, and the bottoms were white with a red stripe down the outside of the legs.

"Lookin' good baby girl," Morgan rumbled happily.

He put the tray on one side of the bed and went around kissing his wife and giving her baby belly a playful rub.

"Hey stud… that smells great."

"Of course it does… Clooney gave it his seal of approval."

The dog wagged his tail and Morgan laughed. "Okay… say hello to Penelope, but don't jump up."

Clooney chuffed indignantly. He sat down and gently reared up to put his paws on the bed next to Penelope. She obliged his gentleness by patting his head. Morgan returned to his side of the bed and settled in next to her.

"Why does he love you better than me?" He complained while Penelope reached for her plate of fruit and some creamy scrambled eggs.

"He doesn't," She said soothingly.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not…" She looked down at the dog and said, "Clooney, go show Daddy how much you like him."

The dog seemed reluctant to leave, but with much baby talk, and encouragement from his mistress, he left her side and went to lick Derek's hand.

"Oh that's great… He looked like he was headed to the gas chamber."

"No he didn't…"

"Fine… I'm not going to argue with you." He picked up a slice of bacon and crunched through it while Clooney watched him.

"So… When are Reid and JJ coming to see us?" Penelope asked after a long comfortable silence.

"They'll be here at about one o'clock. I don't want you to worry about it. Reid and I can handle a barbecue for the four of us."

"I trust you stud." She assured him while Clooney continued to beg for food.

Morgan leaned over and kissed her with a loud smack. "I love you baby girl."

"I know…" She said comfortably.

Morgan collected their dishes and put them on the tray. "I'm going to load the dishwasher and then get the grill ready."

He turned on the baby monitor he insisted on carrying around with him so he could hear if his goddess needed him for anything. When he'd left the room, Penelope pulled her left hand out from under the blanket and tossed a bit of bacon she'd stolen from Derek's plate to Clooney. The dog barked and accepted the gift by wolfing it down.

"Good boy…" The dog came back to her side of the bed and lay down. "We won't tell Derek about that, will we?" She patted his head and he licked her hand.

--

It was one pm when Reid pulled the car into the driveway at Morgan's house. The door to the house was open with the screen door shut against insects. He looked over at his wife who was fanning herself with a folded piece of paper despite the air conditioned interior of the car. He wondered for the fifth time since getting in the car if this was a good idea.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine… It's the Fourth of July… let's enjoy it." She smiled at him and he was blown away again by how beautiful she looked in the purple tunic she wore with white three quarter length cotton shorts. He thought that she really did glow like pregnant women were supposed to.

"You're really sure," His large eyes were anxiously searching her face.

"Yes… Let's go in before the ice cream melts." She had a liter of root beer sitting between her legs on the floor and she reached for it.

"No… I'll take that," He ordered.

--

Derek crossed to the front door when the bell rang, but didn't beat his dog there. Clooney was barking and wagging his tail so fast it was almost a blur.

"Okay… I'm coming," Morgan said. "I think we need to teach you how to open the door."

The dog barked and someone said from the other side, "Hey Morgan… hurry up, it's hot out here."

Morgan opened the door and grinned at JJ who was scowling at him. "Come on in…"

Clooney gave them both a sniff. He also gave Reid a very wary stare and barked. "Guess we know the Reid affect is still working." Morgan laughed.

"That's very funny… You want to take this ice cream and soda before I drop it."

Morgan took the soda and with Clooney on his heels took it too the kitchen. JJ followed after him and Reid went to the living room.

"Is she okay…" JJ asked.

"You can stop worrying," Morgan said as he put the ice cream in the freezer. "Penelope is as strong as they come."

"Yeah… but she's been on bed rest for four weeks now, and she's not due for another three weeks... Is she going to make it now that she can't work?"

Morgan had pulled out apples, grapes and melon for a fruit salad from the fridge. He put the fruit on the counter and turned back to JJ. "I don't know… You know how she is… She wants to help me out. She doesn't believe that Kevin is a good enough replacement for her job."

"She loves you, and being at the end of the phone when you call for help with background information makes her feel in control."

Morgan put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "You should be a profiler. You know how to get to the heart of the problem."

"No… I just know my friends."

Morgan squeezed her shoulders again and then went back to washing the fruit in the large metal colander he'd pulled from the cabinet.

"She's in our room if you want to see her." He told JJ.

"Trying to get rid of me…"

"No… I just know she wants to see you."

She was leaving the kitchen when Morgan hollered after her. "Tell that husband of yours to get in here and help me."

"Okay…"

--

Garcia had her lap top open and was deep into a Tetris tournament when she heard the knock at the door. She heard her friends talking to Morgan and Clooney barking. Her sweet boy was here and so was her sunshine. It was going to be a good day.

The footsteps in the hallway a bit later alerted her to JJ coming into the room. "Hey sunshine… How's my girl?"JJ came around the bed and leaned down to hug her friend. "I'm fine, but then I'm not going to have twins like you."

"Oh don't worry about me… I'm fine!" Garcia waved her off.

"I thought the doctor said to rest… Why are you playing in your computer?" JJ said sternly after taking a seat in the glider rocker next to the night table.

"Tetris is very relaxing," Garcia said.

"Right… Are you sure your doctor would approve?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Now tell me… Is my baby boy behaving himself?"

"Nice way to change the subject."

"I'm okay Jayje… I promise I've been a good girl." She gave JJ a very significant and exasperated look, "I'm married to Mr. Overprotective."

JJ giggled at her friend's tone. "You don't know Spencer. Yesterday he decided that standing in the shower was too dangerous and he bought one of those shower benches old people use."

Garcia laughed, "I can top that. Derek decided a week ago that security system needed to be upgraded and he blackmailed Agent Davidson to do it for free."

"You're kidding… How did he - wait I don't want to know. If you don't tell me, I can't testify against him."

Garcia giggled and they spent the next ten minutes trying to outdo each other with stories about their husbands since becoming pregnant.

JJ's laughter faded off and she smiled a little wistfully. "I have to admit that the bench is pretty cool. Who wants to stand in a shower when you're looking like a whale with swollen feet?" She rubbed absently at her abdomen.

"Yeah… the new security system is state of the art and easy to use. I feel safer." Penelope admitted.

"Let's promise not to tell the guys." JJ said.

"You're on… Now why don't we -" She gasped and her eyes went and panicky.

"Hey… What's the matter?"

"I think my water just broke."

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n hey all... here's the next chapter. I'm having a lot fun with this so instead of two chapters this is going to be three. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and added this to your favorites and story alerts._

_Disclaimer: Please see my profile_

"So what do you think they're talking about in there?" Reid asked Morgan.

Morgan had put the baby monitor on the counter, but had turned it off claiming that the girls needed privacy for some girl talk.

Reid watched his friend take the ground beef from the counter top where it had been 'taking off the chill,' as Morgan put it. He informed Reid that ice cold meat from the fridge would get shocked if you put it right on the grill and that made it dry out.

"I think you know," Morgan broke the meat into equal sections and began to mold it into thick patties for the grill.

"You mean… us," Reid said sounding a little afraid.

"Yeah… us… and the babies," Morgan replied

"What do you think they're saying about us?"

"That we're pains in their butts since they got pregnant. That we're too overprotective and that we drive them nuts."

Morgan laid the hamburger patties on a platter lined with white paper towels that had colorful flowers printed on them. After giving them a liberal seasoning of salt, pepper and garlic salt, he turned them over and did the same to the other side.

"Yeah…" Reid said. "JJ laughed at me when I bought her a bench for the shower. I told her that seventeen percent of all household accidents happen in the bathroom and -"

Morgan held up a hand to his friend. "If I don't want to hear, I'm sure that goes double for her."

"But I just want to make sure she and the baby doesn't get hurt."

"I know that man… but she's pregnant. You have to allow for hormones, and mood swings, and all kinds of stuff."

He went to the fridge and grabbed a package of hot dogs. "Come on man, you should know all of that. She's almost due and I know you memorized everything there is to know about pregnant women."

"I know… I guess I just didn't think that the reality of pregnancy would be worse than the books make it out to be."

"I hear you… But I'll tell you a secret and I'll kick your skinny butt if you tell anyone."

Morgan was piling hot dogs on the platter next to the burgers. He turned and put a hand on his friends arm.

"I think pregnancy is damn sexy on my goddess…" He smirked.

Reid went crimson in the face, mostly because he thought the same thing about JJ. He'd thought he was perverted or something to want her so much when she was carrying his child.

"There's nothing wrong with you my man. Lot's a guy's get off on pregnant women. It's like a primal thing or something. You know perpetuating the species." Morgan assured his young friend.

This made Reid laugh and he slapped Morgan's shoulder. "Yeah… ain't evolution great."

"Listen to us… talking about women when we should be getting the grilling done and listening to the game." Morgan said. He shook his head as though thoroughly disgusted with himself and Reid.

"Yeah… well I think we should -"

Morgan never knew what Reid thought they should do, because right at that minute JJ yelled for him.

--

JJ would have leapt up from her chair if she could have, instead she yelled for Morgan who ran into the room followed by Reid. They both looked like someone had poured vinegar in the sodas they'd been drinking.

"What the hell…"

"Her water broke." JJ informed him and if he could have, he would have turned white.

"But… baby girl how come you didn't tell me you're in labor." He scolded her.

"I don't know… I didn't feel any contractions."

"Baby girl this is no time to be brave."

"I'm serious… I thought the tightening muscles were Braxton Hicks again."

"Why are we standing here?" Reid squeaked. "She needs to go to the hospital.

Morgan had been rooted to the spot, but Reid's reminder of the gravity of the situation galvanized him into action. "Reid… Go turn off the grill and throw the perishables in the fridge."

"But -"

"I need to get her into dry clothes… Do what I say…"

Reid left the room and Morgan helped Garcia get up off the bed. "Are you in pain baby girl?"

"No…"

"Okay… JJ, would you get in the closet, and pull out the grey sweat pants that are hanging right in front."

JJ pulled open the closet doors and reached for the sweat pants. Another pain across her back almost made her scream, but she held it in and didn't turn around till she felt her face wouldn't betray her. It was going to be okay. They were going to the hospital and it was going to be okay. This was Penelope's day and she wasn't going to steal her friends thunder. Besides, the doctor had told her that labor with first babies can sometimes take forever. Yeah… It would be fine. The twins would be there before JJ was close to giving birth.

Reid had disappeared and JJ hoped he knew what he was doing in turning off the grill. That's all Morgan needed was for his house to burn down while they were away.

"Jayje…"

Garcia was looking at her like she'd said her name more than once and JJ hadn't heard her.

"Yeah…"

"Would you grab my bag please? It's right there next to my desk."

"Ah sure…"

She turned her back on the couple and went to get Garcia's bag. So far so good, no more pains and the adrenaline of the situation were beginning to get through to her.

"Ok baby girl… Let's get going." Morgan had lifted his wife into his arms as though she weighed no more than a feather.

"Um… I kinda need my shoes baby cakes."

"What… oh yeah… JJ can you grab those."

"No Derek, she's already got the bag. Put me down and help me put on the shoes."

"But Penn -"

"Derek Morgan put me down this instant!"

He put her back down on the disheveled bed with its pink sheets and white comforter. She had crossed her arms and the temperature in the room had plunged ten degrees, or so it seemed by the scowl on her face.

JJ almost laughed at the fear that came into Morgan's eyes. It was only there for a minute, but it was there. She was going to tell Reid all about this as soon as this was all over. It was only fair that her sweet man got something to tease his friend about.

Speaking of Reid, he ran into the room and almost bowled her over. "Ah… sorry… Um the grill is off and the food's in the fridge. We really should go now." He was dancing from one foot to the other, and his face was kind of greenish white.

Morgan had just laced up the second shoe on Garcia and was getting ready to lift her again when Garcia said, "No… I can walk."

"But Garcia," This time Reid protested.

"No… I'm walking out of here." She held her pigtailed head high and began to walk around the bed.

The men followed her, both of them trying to talk sense to her while Clooney ran along ahead of her whining and barking. JJ was having a tough time not laughing at them and was glad she'd kept quiet about her twinges. That's all they were, twinges… There was no reason to panic. Her doctor had told her it was useless to come into the hospital till the contractions were less than ten minutes apart anyway. He said she was very healthy and so was the baby. She believed the doctor, it would all be okay.

--

JJ was in the back of the SUV with Spence, and Garcia sat up front with Morgan. Clooney had been very upset when they ignored him and left. JJ could still hear the barks ringing in her ears.

"Are you okay Garcia…" Reid said for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"If you ask me that one more time, you won't live to see your child." Garcia barked.

Morgan, wisely enough, was staying quiet. He was making up for it though… By driving as though they were on a raid and the un-sub was holding kids, a puppy, and Santa Claus himself hostage.

"Derek… would you slow down!" Garcia shouted.

"No way… I'm going to get you to the hospital before my babies make their appearance. Delivering my own children isn't on my list of things to experience before I die."

JJ watched the scenery flash by and the urge to laugh got so strong; she had to bury her face in her arm so they wouldn't hear her.

"That's very funny…" Garcia was saying. "Don't make me forget you're my babies' daddy and erase your existence."

The SUV rounded a corner onto Magnolia Boulevard and came to a screeching halt. The traffic was at a dead standstill. Morgan laid on the horn, but no one budged.

"What the hell is going on?" He growled.

"Um…Magnolia Park has a big Fourth of July Carnival going on. The entrance is just down the road." Reid informed him and gulped when Morgan glared at him in the rearview mirror.

"Why didn't you tell me that before we got this far?"

"Be quiet handsome. Don't take out your ignorance of traffic today on Reid. It's not his fault you don't pay attention to the news. Besides, would you have listened to him?"

Morgan didn't answer her, but then he didn't have to, his face showed it all. "Damn… I've got people behind me and we haven't moved in five minutes," He complained.

"It'll get better once we get past the park." Garcia said serenely.

"How do you stay so calm?" Morgan asked her.

"Because I have you next to me," She said.

"Aw… that's so…" JJ said tapping a finger against her chin. "That's so nauseating."

"Why… because we don't let you and Reid corner the market on sappiness." Garcia threw back.

The care moved forward a few feet and then stopped again. Morgan growled and slammed a hand down on the steering wheel.

"Sweetheart," Garcia said very calmly. "Stop it or I'll smack you silly."

Reid looked over at JJ and they both tried stuffing their hands in their mouths to stop the laughter that wanted to come out.

"Is it wrong to laugh at them," Reid said softly. He'd taken her hand and was stroking the back of if with his long fingers.

"No… you know they would be laughing at us if we were in their place." JJ whispered back.

She slipped over the seat as far as the seatbelt would allow and laid her head on Reid's chest. His hand moved to her head and the soft stroking motion was so relaxing. She felt the car moving forward again and this time it was more than a few feet before it stopped again.

Reid's hand in her hair was lulling her to sleep. Her eyes were closing when a very sharp pain across her abdomen and back made her gasp out loud.

Reid made her look at him by putting a hand under her chin. "JJ… what is it."

His eyes wouldn't let her lie. "I had a pain…"

"What…"

Morgan jumped at the panic in his friend's voice. "Reid… What the hell…"

"JJ's in labor… We have to get this car moving now!"

"Damn it…" Morgan cursed.

"Spence is over reacting. I'm not in labor and even if I was, I still have lots of time. The doctor said last week after Spence took me to the hospital twice with false labor, not to come in unless the contractions were less than ten minutes apart."

"JJ… I just don't think."

"I'm okay Spence." She assured him through gritted teeth.

The car suddenly began to move again and they were racing down the boulevard to 7th avenue. The hospital was only three miles away, but it felt like fifty.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n hey all... here's the last chapter. Thanks again to all my reviewer, readers and everyone that has add this to your favorites and alerts. You're all wonderful. Also thanks to my beta for all her help with the medical stuff and checking for errors._

_Disclaimer: See my profile please._

The SUV swung into entrance from the street, and in arrowed into the ER entrance at the south side of the hospital. Morgan screeched to a halt at the top of the half turn driveway. He nearly clipped an EMT that was heading out to the ambulance that sat just in front of the SUV.

Morgan leapt out of the truck, ignoring the tall, skinny, and blond EMT that was cursing. The man's green eyes blazed at the agent and a lesser man would a quailed before them.

"I said… What the hell is your problem?" He stepped to the right and blocked Morgan's path.

"My wife is in labor, back off." Morgan moved around him and opened the door. "And so is the woman in the back seat

The paramedic took this news very well and instead of decking the big man like he wanted to, he went to find wheelchairs. He thought as he went into the ER that he should have known… Only expectant fathers drove up to the ER like that.

"Okay baby girl… We're here." Morgan said as calmly as he could while opening the door to the passenger side. He lifted her out despite her protests that she was okay.

"Morgan… I love the whole, 'Me Tarzan, you Jane,' thing, it's sexy. But, if you don't -"

She gasped and her face went sheet white. "Baby… I don't feel so good." Her beautiful brown eye fluttered shut and she went limp in his arms.

Reid was helping JJ out of the SUV when Morgan suddenly sprinted away with Penelope. "Morgan…" He yelled.

His friend didn't turn around… Instead he disappeared into the ER entrance, "What do you suppose that was about?" He asked JJ.

"I don't know… Let's get inside!"

They walked into the ER entrance in time to see Garcia being wheeled away on a gurney with a doctor shouting orders at the nurses.

"Morgan… What the hell…" Reid began. His friend was running behind the gurney through the large swinging doors.

JJ's large blue eyes were filling up with tears when he looked back at her, bewilderment clouding his large eyes.

"What's wrong? JJ asked.

"I don't know…" He headed to the check in desk and pulled out his badge. "The woman that was just taken away, her name is Penelope Garcia. What's wrong with her?" He demanded with as much authority as he could muster.

Of course the nurse at the desk wasn't impressed with the badge, or the tone of Reid's voice. Her black hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her dark brown eyes bored into him like the laser site of a rifle.

"Who are you?" She snapped, ignoring the badge he held out to here.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Dr Reid. I'm with the BAU at Quantico."

"Oh… well in that case… No, I can't tell you anything about a patient unless your family or an emergency contact."

She went back to her paperwork, acting like he wasn't there. "Ma'am I'm not asking out of idle curiosity. That woman is a friend and she's like family and -"

"Look… if you're not here in an official capacity, you're going to have to wait and talk to her husband. Now please get out of the way."

"But…" The nurse had gone back to her computer as though he wasn't there.

He remembered JJ was there when she began yanking on his sleeve. "Babe… I know you're concerned and so am I, but I'm in labor too."

The nurse looked back up and addressed JJ, while continuing to ignore Reid. "Did you say you're in labor, sweetie?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… let's get you admitted. Who is your doctor?"

Reid decided that since the nurse was ignoring him, he'd find a wheelchair. There was one near the entrance of the ER and he rolled it over to JJ. She gave him a grateful smile and sat down. He took the paperwork from her and filled it out while the nurse took preliminary vitals.

A few minutes later, they were in the Women's Center and JJ was getting into a gown and into bed. Reid sat anxiously on a chair while the nurse set up leads to monitor the baby's heart rate and JJ's blood pressure. There was a monitor to track contractions and the nurse had assured her that Dr. Baker would be there soon.

JJ hitched in a breath and tried not to scream when another contraction hit. "Damn… that was a bad one," She gasped after several seconds of trying to remember her Lamaze breathing and getting through the worst part the contraction.

Reid was holding her hand, and his face went red and then blotchy white when the contraction peaked.

"It's all over now… He tried to say with as much sympathy as he could despite the throbbing in his hand.

"What would you know about it?" She snapped.

"Um… Nothing I guess!"

Here comes the abuse the books and the doctor had warned him about. The books said that it was temporary and it would all be over when the baby came. Even so, he was very glad that JJ didn't have her gun.

"I'm sorry Spence… I guess I'm just worried. Why won't they tell us about Penelope?"

"They can't honey. I'm sure she's okay and so are the babies. I'm sure that Morgan will tell us everything. All we can do now is to make sure to think positive thoughts."

She gripped his hand again, but this time it was a gentle squeeze that reassured him that everything was going to be okay. What if it wasn't though? If something could happen to Penelope and the twins, then that meant that something could go wrong for JJ and their baby… He shivered and his eyes went to the lead peeking out from her gown. Yeah… something could go wrong. He should go get the doctor and make sure that JJ and the baby are okay…

"Hey Spence… You look a little scared over there. You're very pale. I'm sure that Morgan and Garcia are just fine and that -

"No…" He let go of her hand and stood up. He began to pace rapidly up and down the room. His long fingers skimmed through his hair, and made it stand on end as though he'd got an electric shock.

"Baby… What's wrong, you're scaring me!"

He looked back at her and felt his whole heart constrict at the fear in her face. "I'm sorry… I don't want anything to happen to our baby."

JJ opened her mouth and another contraction hit. They were coming faster and faster and she was beginning to think that maybe she couldn't do this.

"JJ… I'm sorry." He rushed over and took her hand again. Once more she squeezed it so hard he almost screamed. After the worst of the pain had passed and after her breathing got back to normal she let him have it.

"Damn it Spence. Don't you think that I'm not scared to do this? Haven't you thought that giving birth is a very scary experience, and then you start talking about what could happen to me or the baby? I know the next thing you'll be doing is quoting some statistics about birth defects or something equally frightening. I know that we don't know what happened to Garcia. She did everything the doctors told her to do when they determined that pre-eclampsia was a problem for her. If she did everything right and something has gone wrong, then how do you think I feel? I'm trying to keep it together and you're losing it. I can't have you lose it Spence. I need you to be strong for me. I need you!"

She was right… Now wasn't the time to freak out. He would have to be strong for once in his life and not worry about all the stuff in his head from medical journals and books.

"I'm sorry JJ. I… I'm sorry." It was all he could think of to say and it sounded so inadequate to his own ears. What must it sound like to her?

"I know honey. I didn't mean to shout at you." She reached over and caressed his cheek with one finger.

"Don't apologize… I'm going to sit here, and be with you till it's time for our baby to come."

She smiled and wondered how she deserved such a great man. He leaned over to kiss her forehead and she hugged him tight despite the next contraction. It was going much faster than she expected and she wondered if it was normal.

"Hello Jennifer…" A female voice spoke from behind them, "Hey Dr Reid."

He turned to see JJ's doctor, Susan Baker standing there watching them with a grin. "Ah… hi Dr. Baker," He squeaked.

"Hello yourself… Looks like you're the ones I have to thank for interrupting the delicious barbecue I was at."

"I'm sorry Sue." JJ said.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. I should be thanking you. You got me away from my mother who wants to know what I haven't gotten married and had kids yet. She still thinks this doctor thing is a passing phase. Now, I need to see how you're progressing. "

"I'll just wait outside." Reid said. He left at a near run, leaving the small red haired doctor to look after his wife.

--

Morgan came around the corner at the same time that Reid left the room and they almost knocked each other over.

"Geez Morgan… You scared me to death. Where is Penelope? Is she okay? Are the twins okay and -

Morgan was still dressed in the scrubs they'd given him in the operating room. "Yes… She's great and so are the boys." He grinned.

"Boys…" Reid exclaimed. "They're both boys. That's great…"

"Yeah… I'm over the moon and Pen is doing so well. They had to do an emergency C-section as her blood pressure spiked. She's had medication and will be just fine."

Morgan was leaning against the wall as though all the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders by the simple fact that his wife and children were okay.

"Why are you here? You should be with Penelope and the babies." Reid asked. He was leaning against the other wall and looked as tense as Morgan did relaxed.

"The docs and nurses are doing their thing to make them all comfortable. I'm going up to her room in a bit. She made me promise to find out how you two were doing."

Reid hesitated with his next question. He really shouldn't ask, but he was very curious. "So… Ah what was it like?" He asked hesitantly.

"It was the greatest feeling in the world man, when you hold your baby for the first time, it's like nuthin' else matters in the world. I always thought my baby girl is beautiful, but now I know she's the most spectacular thing in the world. She came through it like a champ. Don't worry… JJ is going to be okay."

Reid looked up in surprise and his friend chuckled. "I know exactly what you're thinking my man. I promise it's going to be okay."

He slapped Reid shoulder and almost knocked him to the ground. Dr Baker came out and even at five foot three she exuded more authority than Hotch on his best day. "We're getting ready to take her into delivery.

Morgan slapped him again, "Go get em tiger!"

--

"Alright JJ, one more push…" The doctor ordered.

JJ hitched in a breath, and felt Reid's arms around her lifting her up and holding her safe while she pushed for the last time. There was a moment of silence and then a small cry that became an indignant wail.

"It's a girl…" Dr. Baker said.

JJ collapsed against Spencer and began to cry. He could feel the rush of adrenaline fueling his tears and the sense that nothing in the world was ever going to be the same again.

A nurse looked up at the clock. It was nine pm exactly and fireworks would be starting soon. The doctor called Spencer up to cut the cord, which he did with shaking hands and tears streaming down his face.

The nurse took his small baby girl and began to clean her off a bit and do an Apgar score. He went back to JJ and held her tightly till the nurse came back with the baby.

"Here you go. Seven pounds exactly and nineteen inches. She's beautiful… Congratulations." She laid the baby on JJ chest.

The baby was crying, and her eyes were tightly shut as though she didn't quite know what to make of the world around her yet. There was abundant brown hair the very shade of her father's all over her head.

"She's so beautiful," JJ whispered through her tears. Her hair was mussed and her makeup smeared. She was a bit pale in the face, but like Morgan had said, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You want to hold her dad." She asked.

"Um… okay… I guess."

He cradled the baby in his arms and she promptly went to sleep. "Wow… looks like you have the magic touch," JJ said with a tired smile.

"What do you want to call her?" He asked.

"I still like Amy for a girl…"

"It means, 'loved,'" He said.

"I know… I looked it up. She is loved. Why don't we make her middle name Kayla?"

"Kayla means 'who is like God,' I think it suits her just fine." He agreed. "Welcome to the world, Amy Kayla Reid."

--

"Okay… It's time for the fireworks, and you have the best room in the house to seen them." The nurse told the group in Garcia's room. JJ and Garcia rooms were right next to each other.

Reid had gone in to visit them, and he and Morgan had brought the boys into meet JJ, and Hotch and Emily who Morgan had called. Rossi was out of town for the fourth, but he'd spoken to the proud parents on the phone and congratulated them. He made arrangements to see them when he got back the next week. Emily had gone to Reid and JJ's house to get JJ's bag before coming to the hospital, and JJ was feeling much more comfortable in her own night gown and robe.

Reid was holding Derek Reid Morgan Jr. in his arms, and looking down at the little caramel colored face and dark brown eyes that were half shut. Matthew David Morgan was in his father's arms and sleeping contentedly.

The boys weighed in at six pounds five ounces for Matthew and six pounds three ounces for Derek. They were both fifteen inches long, and had their mother's curly hair and their father's dark skin and piercing eyes.

Amy had her father's angelic features and hair, but her mother's mouth and eyes. It was a striking combination that had Derek teasing Reid about all the boys that would be hanging around. To which Reid had informed him that he was locking her up at the age of thirteen till she was thirty.

They'd all laughed at that, even though JJ knew that he was serious. Emily had stolen Amy from him the minute she'd got to the hospital and was cooing over her with a very wistful look.

When Nurse Jane had informed them that they could see the fireworks at Magnolia Park from there, Reid left Hotch holding Derek Jr. and went back to his wife. Emily was talking to her softly while JJ nursed the new baby.

"Hey… the nurse said the fireworks are about to start." He told the girls.

Reid pulled the curtains open just in time to see the first burst of gold and red spangles over the trees. They were followed by white bursts and then green and purple. He glanced over at JJ who was smiling at him. Her face reflected the bursts of color and he realized that all of his fears had been in vain. This was perfect and this was right. Now it was time for his real life to begin.

**THE END**


End file.
